El niñito de mamá
by rosmarlin
Summary: Por mi tú podrás tener 40 años, estar casado y tener hasta el cabello blanco. Pero te aseguro que siempre serás el niñito de mamá.ONE SHOT. TODOS HUMANOS.


**Releyendo el fic, me di cuenta de que tenia varios errores que ayer no había notado, y que habían momentos que necesitaban un par de frase más :P... pero quiera aprovechar la oportunidad para agradecerles a todos los hermosos comentarios que me han dejado, y quien ha agregado la historia a sus preferidos GRACIAS. Prometo más fic como éste...**

**Las personas que conocen mi trabajo saben que yo tengo cierta inclinación hacia los momentos Madre/hijo o padre/hijo, entre Edward y Esme y Carlisle. Y pensé que había muy poco de esas fic entre Edward y Esme, así que yo también quise colaborar con mi granito de arena.**

**Como siempre Crepúsculo no me pertenece. Aunque no me molestaría tener a Edward, aunque sea solo por un día :P**

**El niñito de mamá**

A sus tres años de edad, a Edward Cullen le encantaba estar con sus hermanos mayores. Ellos siempre sabían hacer los juegos más divertidos. Lástima que ellos no lo encontraran tan divertido a él. Emmett y Alice Cullen ciertamente adoraban al bebito de la casa, pero a sus ocho y seis años respectivamente, comenzaban a pensar que ya ellos eran mayores para estarse juntando con un niño de tres años.

Sobre todo, considerando los lazos tan fuertes que se habían creado entre ellos y los hijos de sus vecino, los gemelos Hale de ocho años como Emmett. Los niños grandes tienen que jugar con otros niños grandes, ¿cierto?. O por lo menos eso era lo que se decían Emmett y Alice.

-Oye Emmy, ¿Qué están haciendo?- le preguntó Edward a su hermano, cuando lo notó a él, a su hermana y sus amigos jugando en el jardín trasero.

-Son juegos de niños mayores, Eddie. Juegos que tú todavía no puedes jugar.-Le replicó Emmett, casi como si sintiera pena de que Edward no era todavía un niño grande como él.

-Yo también soy un niño mayor- replicó- ya voy a cumplir tres años y medio, me lo dijo papi ayer. Por eso no quiero que me sigas llamando Eddie.

-Pero tú no puedes jugar- le dijo su hermana- No lo entiendes. Éste juego es muy difícil para ti.

-¿Y no puedo jugar a un juego que si entienda?- dijo con lágrimas que empezaban a llenar sus preciosos ojitos esmeraldas, herencia de su madre.

-Buuuuuueno,- se lo pensó Emmett, hoy era el día en el que era él el líder de su grupo.- no lo sé.

-Emmett, recuerda lo que te dijo tu mamá el otro día- le dijo su mejor amigo, Jasper Hale; quien a pesar de tener solo ocho años, era sin duda el más maduro entre ellos- que si no dejabas jugar a Edward te iba a castigar.

-Está bien- accedió, temiendo que Edward le fuera a decir a su mamá que él estaba siendo malo con su hermano. Esme Cullen era sin duda la mejor mamá que había, pero nadie se salvaba cuando su mami estaba molesta, ni siquiera su papá, Carlisle quien era el hombre más valiente del mundo.

-Pero vamos a cambiar de juego- pidió Rosalie que ya se había cansado de jugar sentada en el suelo- ya me fastidié de éste.

-Vale- Emmett no sabía como negarle nada a Rosalie- vamos a jugar a policías y ladrones.

-¡Si!- dijo Alice feliz, dando saltitos-Y como tú eres el último en llegar- le dijo a Edward- te toca a ti ser el policía y nosotros somos los ladrones.

Edward estaba tan feliz de que lo dejaran jugar con ellos, que ni hizo caso al hecho de que iba a ser un solo policía contra cuatro ladrones. Y empezaron a jugar, tratando en lo posible de atrapar a uno de ellos, solo que sus piernas eran demasiado cortas como para lograrlo. Pero de vez en cuando Jasper o Alice sentían compasión por él y se dejaban coger.

Se lo estaba pasando a la grande, cuando tratando de atrapar a Emmett, se tropezó con una piedra que no había visto, y cayó al suelo raspándose las dos rodillas.

Quizás en realidad fue más el susto que cualquier otra cosa al caer, pero Edward no pudo evitar las gruesas lágrimas que ahora caían libremente por sus mejillas, no le importaba si Emmett se reía de él por estar llorando, sus rodillas de verdad que le dolían mucho.

-Edward, ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Emmett a su hermano preocupado, ahora si que sus padres le iban a gritar; pero lo que más le preocupaba era que Edward estaba llorando, no soportaba cuando veía a su hermanito como ahora. Era su deber como el hermano mayor proteger tanto de él como de Alice, eso le había dicho su papá.

-¿Te duele mucho, hermanito?- le dijo Alice, acercándose para ver qué tanto sangraba.

Edward en ese momento levantó la cabeza, y entre las lágrimas que nublaban sus ojos, vio que los cuatro se habían acercado a ver como estaba. Pero saber que todos estaban pendientes de él no lo hacía estar nada mejor, se sentía fatal, y solo había algo que podía hacerlo estar bien, o mejor dicho _alguien_.

De una manera casi automática, se levantó para alejarse de sus hermanos y sus amigos, mientras gritaba "Mami" a todo pulmón, dirigiéndose a la casa. Su mami sabría como hacer que se sintiera mejor, siempre lo hacía. Ella podía hacerlo todo.

_"Ahora si que me van a castigar"_ pensó Emmett viendo a su hermano entrar por la puerta trasera.

Mientras tanto Esme Cullen se encontraba en su estudio, viendo un nuevo set de grabados que le habían mandado de una fabrica del extranjero. Cuando escuchó ese sonido que hacia que se le detuviera el corazón : el llanto de uno de sus hijos.

Salió de la habitación, y cuando se encontró en el pasillo pudo distinguir que era Edward quien lloraba. Su bebé estaba subiendo las escaleras, llamándola mientras lloraba como quien dice a moco tendido.

-Pero ¿qué te pasó, cariño?- le dijo avanzando en su encuentro, a mitad de las escaleras.

-Mami, m- me due-le mucho.- Esme sintió que se le comprimía el pecho. Estaba fuera de lugar que un angelito como Edward llorara.

-Ya está, ahora estás con mami y ella se ocupará de todo- le prometió, mientras lo cogía entre sus brazos. Acto seguido, Edward cogió un mechón del largo cabello de su mamá ( tan similar al suyo), y lo enroscó al rededor de su muñeca, como si fuera una frazada, y se metió el pulgar de la misma mano en la boca; mientras apoyada la cabeza en el hombro de su madre. Ya se sentía mejor, y a pesar de que sus rodillas aun dolían, no se tenia que preocupar por nada, porque su mami se encargaría de todo, él sabía que solo Esme tenía ese poder.

Esme lo llevó a la cocina, para desinfectarle las rodillas, mientras Edward le contaba entre hipos lo que le había pasado. Tomó nota mental de hablar con sus hijos mayores luego, pero no los castigaría, seguro que el miedo que estaban pasando en éstos momentos al creer que serían reprendidos, ya era suficiente castigo para ellos- pensó con una sonrisa.

-Ya terminamos- anunció Esme, después de colocarle dos tiritas. Edward pensó que después de todo no le había salido tan mal caerse si había conseguido dos tiritas de coches nuevas. Seguro que Emmett y Jasper se morirían de envidia.-¿Mejor?- le preguntó.

-Si, gracias mami- le dedicó esa sonrisa torcida que ella tanto amaba, por ser tan parecida a la de su padre, pero al mismo tiempo con ese toque suyo tan único.

-Todo por el niñito de mamá- le dijo, dándole un beso en la frente, antes de bajarlo de la silla; para ir a hablar con sus dos hijos.

_14 años después..._

Edward cerró con fuerza la puerta de su habitación una vez que ya había entrado en ésta. Y tuvo una fuertes ganas de golpear algo, lo que fuera, necesitaba encontrar una manera de descargar la furia que sentía, nunca lo habían herido tanto en su vida.

_"Los hombres no lloran"_, se repetía mentalmente, al sentir como sus ojos se humedecían. Eso era lo que le decía siempre Emmett; aunque claro esa filosofía de vida, su hermano no la aplicaba mucho en si mismo- pensó- si cada vez que le tocaba volver a la universidad después de una vacaciones, se aferraba con toda su fuerza a su madre y lloraba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Se dirigió a su cama, y después de acostarse boca abajo, se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza. "Soy un estúpido" se repetía una y otra vez.

Así pasó varios minutos, hasta que sintió una conocida mano sobre su hombro. No hacía falta que levantara la vista para saber que se trataba de su madre, Esme tenía un tacto que era solo suyo. Además, ellos eran los únicos en la casa en ese momento, visto que sus hermanos estaban en la universidad y ni siquiera se encontraban en Forks esos días, y Carlisle estaba de guardia en el hospital.

-¿Qué tienes, cariño?-le preguntó Esme a su hijo menor.

Edward se apartó la almohada , para sentarse y encarar a su madre. Puede que se sintiera mejor si hablaba con ella. Dios sabia que necesitaba decírselo a alguien.

-Soy un estúpido mamá- le dijo dejando caer un par de lágrimas más.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?- Esme decidió que por el momento no lo reprendería por llamarse de esa forma, primero tenía que dejar que se desahogara, pero de ninguna manera iba a permitir que nadie llamara estúpido a su niño, y tanto menos él mismo.

-Pensé que ella me había invitado a su fiesta porque quería estar conmigo, pero me dijo que ya no quería que fuera más, porque ya supo que ni Emmett ni Jasper van a poder ir. ¿Te das cuenta? me invitó solo porque quería que los llevara a ellos dos, por ser estudiantes universitarios. No por mi.

-Cuánto lo siento, mi cielo-susurró, limpiándole las lágrimas- Ya encontrarás a alguien que te merezca, siempre he pensando que esa niña es muy poca cosa para ti- dijo, sintiéndose también ella herida por la humillación que había pasado su hijo.

-No lo creo mamá, ninguna chica quiere salir conmigo porque dicen que soy un bicho raro. Ahora encima soy el hazme reír de Forks por lo que ocurrió hoy. ¿Qué chica tendría el valor suficiente para hacerse ver en público conmigo?

-No digas eso- le reprendió ella- tú eres el chico más guapo e inteligente que conozco, y tienes un alma tan pura, de esas que sin duda escasean hoy en día. No vuelvas a llamarte estúpido, por favor. Por lo menos no lo hagas en mi presencia. La vas a encontrar, yo lo sé que allí afuera hay una chica que está esperando solo por ti, y ella será tan especial como tú. Una hermosa persona que de verdad se merezca a mi niñito.

Edward sonrió a su pesar, mientras trataba de creer que las palabras de su madre eran ciertas. Siempre había tenido un corazón romántico, eso era una de las tantas cosas que compartían él y su madre, no había nada que pudiera hacer contra ello. Así que se dijo que era imposible que Esme se equivocara.- Mamá, tengo 17 años, hace mucho que dejé de ser tu "niñito"- le dijo, después de que ella recostara la cabeza de él en su regazo y empezara a acariciarle el cabello.

-A mi eso no me importa- replicó ella- Por mi tú podrás tener 40 años, estar casado y tener hasta el cabello blanco. Pero te aseguro que siempre serás el niñito de mamá. Hay ciertas cosas cariño, que siempre serán igual.

-Te quiero mucho, mamá- le dijo Edward, dándose cuenta que ya estaba mucho mejor. En el fondo ya no se sentía tan humillado, y puede que incluso sintiera lastima por la chica que le había hecho esa mala jugada, ¿cómo tienes que tener el alma para hacer algo así? .Y una vez más había sido su madre en conseguirlo. Solo ella tenia ese poder.

-Yo también- le dijo, agachándose para besarle en la frente.

Edward pensó que su mamá tenía razón : Ciertas cosas nunca cambiaban. Como la capacidad que tenía Esme para hacer que él se sintiera mejor, y olvidara cualquier problema. Sin importar la edad que él tuviera y de que se tratara dicho problema.

**Hacedme saber lo que piensan...**


End file.
